the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmer
Charmer is a character from the Animals of Farthing Wood. She is the daughter of Fox and Vixen and the girlfriend of Ranger alongside the sister of Dreamer, Bold and Friendly. In the literature world, she is the deuteragonist of the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. Appearance Like her brothers and sister, Charmer is a light shade of orange, with a small "ruff" at her cheeks like other red vixens have. Around her eyes are cream patches with the points at the back facing downwards, and her cheek patches (which come in at a point about halfway up her muzzle) connect with the cream-coloured fur on her underbelly (she is the only vixen in the show to have this). Like her siblings and Father, her tail ends in a cream tip. In her first appearance she is a normal vixen but in her return in the Anthro Saga she wears more sophisticated clothing particularly in her films: In her case, she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt, black tights and black slip on shoes, this could be down to her British heritage as she was originally born in Oxfordshire alongside her sister and brothers. However in the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet when she enters the parallel world with Ranger she goes bare like Charlie Barkin as she and Ranger do not exist in that world and that world is only a semi-anthro world where some animals are anthropomorphic but are bare such as the birds under the command of the Grand Duke of Owls and Lord Shen whilst others are anthropomorphic but wear clothing such as Zira. Literature War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: Charmer is the deuteragonist of the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. War of the Wild: At the start of the story, she is first seen with her mother consoling a very unsettled Ranger following the end of the Red-Blue Fox feud. When she asks him what is wrong, he tells her and Vixen a very detailed story starting from the day that the pair were born. Here, she comes across a very young Ranger and becomes friends with him, but their friendship is cut short by the arrival of the pair's respective parents; for Ranger: Lady Blue and Scarface and for Charmer: Fox and Vixen, following an altercation the pair are taken back to their respective packs and berated by their parents with Scarface being a lot more brutal and paranoid about Fox. Years later, Charmer and Ranger are re-united only to be warned of a fight between Fox and Scarface which both she and Ranger are helpless to halt. At the end of the fight, Scarface kills Fox which results in her and Ranger being transported to a parallel universe. In the universe, the pair are confronted by an owl who summons other owls to capture them and the pair are taken to their commanders Lord Shen and the Grand Duke of Owls where they undergo a ruthless interrogation. At the end of this, the pair are imprisoned where Ranger decides to forget the altercation while Charmer takes her rage out on a specific portrait; that of the universe's dictator, ripping the portrait off the cell wall and smashing it against the wall which proves useless so she throws it out of the window before she sits on the prison bed and holds her head in her hands. A furious Charmer also refuses to listen to sound advice from her mate when he says that the more angry she becomes, the longer she is likely to be in prison to which she responds with growls which shortly die down and are replaced by sniffles as if she is crying. That night, a peregrine working for the Duke and Shen discovers the damaged portrait and as a result the birds have Charmer put in shackles but the escape still occurs even in the most perilous circumstances and in the process, Ranger gives the impression almost that he is only saving himself until he smashes the wall down with a sledgehammer so Charmer can escape. In the process though the pair attract the attention of the birds who open fire on them until they reach a secluded part of this world, that being a field where the pair collapse before making their journey to civilization and it is here where Ranger frees Charmer from her shackles. In civilization, she and Ranger discover a black hole and a portal generator which is later stolen from them but recovered by Ranger; and then stolen again by Zira who uses it to rob a bank, she later saves Ranger from a black hole but Zira kicks her in the back sending her into a river. That night, she and Ranger seemingly trespass on a mansion and it is here where Ranger chides her for trying to attract a parallel version of Vixen's attention because this Vixen is not her mother. They later try to escape from the house grounds without being seen where they come across a plan to rob the universe's gold repository and once the plan is exposed the pair dart for their lives to the bank. Whilst Ranger seals the portal and Zira prepares to kill him, Charmer holds her at gunpoint warning her that Ranger has the generator so that if she kills him then she also destroys the device. But the device is knocked out of Ranger's hands by Shere Khan who prepares to crush him in a bear hug. Charmer tries to help him but she is held helpless by Shere Khan's aide. The arrival of Belladonna however saves her from Scar's grip and it also frees Ranger from being crushed by Shere Khan, once she recovers Charmer watches Belladonna and Zira fight which escalates and eventually carries outside where she and Ranger give chase and while Ranger tries to negotiate with Belladonna which fails Charmer tries to find Zira's whereabouts and having come across Zira's criminal past becomes appalled and disgusted by the fact that she has led an extravagant lifestyle built on crime. However, with the arrival of Belladonna, Zira shelters her from debris, and a brief altercation with lioness and whippet causes Charmer to withdraw until she and Zira are forced into a portal. Charmer becomes one of Belladonna's prisoners when she suspends her and Zira over a vat of toxic chemicals, at first Belladonna winches her and Zira up until Ranger interferes and destroys her glider. Belladonna however does not care and instead Charmer is lowered into the chemicals with Zira while Belladonna escapes. As she gets closer to the chemicals, the vixen begins to fear for her life but is saved by Ranger. The instant she is freed, Charmer berates Zira for her activities and once the lioness is taken into captivity calls her a "lunatic", she is last seen with Ranger watching the police take Zira away but is told by Ranger that this isn't the last they will see of her. Terror of the Whippet: Ranger is ultimately proved right when he and Charmer visit Zira in prison and it is here where she watches a reversal of roles as there was a time when ''she ''berated Zira whilst he said nothing. Eventually Zira is freed from prison and helps the foxes defeat Belladonna. She later puzzles Ranger when she informs him that since chasing him round Cambridge, Belladonna has now invited him and her to a celebration and whilst Ranger is concerned for her in case of Belladonna, Charmer escapes from the house safe and sound though tries to tell him not to go back inside, he goes to try and help others who may be trapped but in the process comes across Belladonna and as a result Ranger is captured by her as she takes him to the top of the King's College Chapel in Cambridge but he later manages to escape from the roof by means of Zira. Belladonna later adapts the form of Vixen trying to get Charmer to avoid him but as Vixen turns into the whippet, Ranger is forced to chase her to Oxfordshire to the top of the Christ Church Cathedral where he also fights her and almost throws her off the roof. But when she takes on the form of his mother, he is forced to save her but comes to regret it when his mother actually turns back into the whippet and blasts him with magical energy. Having been blasted with magical energy, Charmer begins to wake up and come perilously close to the edge of the roof but is saved by Zira who also comes under the effects of sleeping gas released by the bombs. When Belladonna loses her footing almost falling off the cathedral roof, Ranger saves Charmer before she falls off the roof much to her shock. Ultimately, a recovered Belladonna also launches an offensive on the cathedral throwing the vixen off the roof leaving Ranger distraught and frantically trying to search for her. When he does, she is equally relieved to find him and both watch the sky fight between Belladonna and Zira the latter of whom is thrown off by the whippet who tries to escape...but the generator has been modified too much and it dies forcing Belladonna to land and fix it. Like her mate, Charmer at first refuses to help Belladonna after the machine activates another portal but turns it into a vortex but is convinced to do so by Ranger. Whilst Belladonna originally tries to grab her hand, as the evil one takes over the whippet tries to grab her leg and pull her into the dimension with her. The vixen is ultimately saved when Zira throws herself and the whippet into another dimension and into purgatory, her actions leaving Charmer traumatized. However once she and Ranger get back to the original universe, Charmer's outburst is a thing of the past and whilst Ranger is also delighted it comes back to hit him making him devastated and making her bring him home. The story ends back in the present day and the vixen sleeping with her mate. The Anthro Saga: Charmer continues her role as the daughter of Fox and Vixen in the Anthro Saga and as Bold continues his relationship with Whisper she continues her relationship with Ranger. In the series whilst her parents involved with the government Charmer's occupation is partially an actress alongside Aleu and Maid Marian, the former of whom she is friends with. However, Charmer also shares her mother's admiration of classical music as does her mate Ranger when he is not in the army. Owing to being married to a soldier, Charmer is also taught to adapt to the military lifestyle and in her bedroom she also has a portrait of one of Animalia's famous army officers as well as a portrait of one of England's famous military officials Field Marshall Bernard Montgomery, though Charmer is not involved in the government her political background results in her being purged during the Night of the Thieves. Whilst Ranger is arrested, Charmer flees back to her home in Oxfordshire until the National Protection Process bring her and Ranger to Argentina. At first she is very weary of members of the National Protection Process and as a result is very defiant to them which results in many of the members taking her out by force and ultimately ends in her being sedated. She wakes up in Argentina where she meets the ones who brought her there and gave the orders for her family to be brought to Argentina: Jorge, Roberto and Charlie Barkin where her extremely distrustful nature also comes in and she harshly attacks Jorge which leads to her spending half her time in Argentina about a week of her time in Argentina in solitary confinement. When she comes out though Charmer reconciles with the Fox Junta and their allies and stays in Argentina until her family return to Animalia with the Fox Junta's allies: the National Protection Process and the Animalian Patriotic Front where she currently lives with Ranger. Appearances * War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Canon